Wednesdays
by WiTcHgIrL1
Summary: PG-13 for blood and guts, not to metion a few cuss words. But who in their right or wrong mind would read this with their parents? No offense to any parents out there. Please oh please r/r! 2 new characters included!
1. Part One: A Field Trip Gone Bad

Wednesdays

(I don't own DBZ but Goten owns Wednesdays) 

Chapter 1:

Gona awoke from a deep sleep. Where was she? Oh man, not again! *Goten will pay for this!!!* She was stuffed in a cabinet. As always on Wednesday mornings. The younger of her older brothers had this thing about Wednesdays. She had 2 brothers, Gohan was older than Goten. Goten was just like his dad Goku. They were both crazy and obsessed with food. Gohan was a bit more rational. Oh no, this time Gona was stuck.. * Uh oh, I'm falling.* As Gona fell to the floor her mom, Chi-Chi, walked in. " Oh Gona, not again." "Sorry Mom, it wasn't my fault."

"Wednesday already?" asked Chi-Chi. "Yup. Can you get him to stop?" "I'll try." (Goten enters room) "Hi Gona, did you finally get stuck?" "Yup. And I fell out too." "Sweet baby, double points!" (Chi-Chi stares at him with a cold, hard, glare.) "Whoa Mom, didn't see you there. Buy the way, what's for breakfast.""Eggs and... wait a sec, don't you ever stuff your sister in the cabinet again!""Fine, fine. Eggs and what else?""Ham.""Oh, sounds good."(Goku enters room.)

"Did someone say eggs and ham? I sure hope so."(Gohan enters room) "Can you be quieter at least when being stuffed in a closet, Gona?""Good morning to you too." said Gona. A normal Wednesday morning in this household. 

  
  


Chapter 2:

Gona was on the bus for school. She was sitting alone. This was only because her friend

May was the last stop on the bus and she was the first. May was 2 years older than Gona, but they were best buds. They were both SUPER SAIYANS. Her dad was Vegeta. She had a cool older bro a year older than Goten named Trunks. Finally May and some other kid at their school filed on the bus. May sat next to Gona as always. They were both major troublemakers. They had been devising plans since Gona was 1. May could always understand her, even when she was a baby. They tricked their families so many times it wasn't funny. No, scratch that, it was funny. They had also gotten grounded so many times it wasn't funny. "Hey Gona, get stuffed again?""Yup. I even got stuck this time." They both giggled. May also knew about Wednesdays. They were both excited about a field-trip they were going on that day. They were going to the ocean to a safe area

(or so they thought) to go look at fish. The whole school is going. Finally the bus got to the school. They all got of the bus and ran to their classrooms. "See yeah' in a few minutes,"Gona said jokingly. As May and Gona went down separate halls they waved and started thinking about troublesome ideas they could tell each other on the bus to the ocean. They could always come up with sweet plans for field-trips to mess with teachers heads. *We could always go down deeper than aloud since SAIYANS can hold their breath longer than humans. Yeah, I'll tell May on the bus.* So she goes to her classroom. "Good morning class.""Good morning Ms. Yomachi." They all sat down. "As you all know, we're all going on a field-trip today to the ocean,"Ms. Yomachi explained, "You will only be allowed to go 9ft deep. If you go any deeper there is a risk of jellyfish stings and bites from any other sea creature."*All the more reason to tell May the plan to go 10 feet deep.* "Please get on the bus now students."

  
  


Chapter 3:

"May, I've got a great plan to mess with the teachers!""Really, what?""We should go 10 feet deep in the water even though we're only supposed to go 9 feet.""Perfect!!!" "Cheese, I cut my finger.""It'll be fine, Gona."They consulted all of the specifics on the way over. "Class, we're here.""Got the plan Gona?""Oh yeah!" Everyone got on their gear and jumped in. With SCUBA gear on they could talk under water, perfect for May and Gona's plan. "We're at 1 foot deep,"explained May. "2feet, 3 feet, ......, 10 feet!""Yes! Now lt's just explore until it's time." Finally they heard a faint whistle, it was time all they had to do was wait until they start to look for them and rise and scare them. There was a figure in the distance. *Must be a fish, wait, it's to big to be a normal fish.*thought Gona. "May, what's that, in the distance?""Uh-oh, (gulp) it's a shark." The shark was coming at a rapid speed. It kept getting closer. "Why does it keep coming?""Shoot, my cut, sharks are attracted to the smell of blood.""Oooohhh, crap!!!!!!!!!" It was almost there now. Then...it grabbed Gona and pulled her down. May, worried about her friend, went to the surface for help. They called her name just as she reached the surface. "Help! Gona and I were too deep and then a shark came and got her!!!!!!!""Oh my gosh!" said all of the teachers in unison.

  
  


Chapter 4:

"Shame on you May," scolded Ms. Shabumi.(May's teacher) "No time to chat," said Ms. Yomachi. "Let's get the coast guard, now!!!!!!"Answered another teacher. They ran and got the coast guard and told them what happened. (A/N: I'm too lazy to type the conversation. ; ) 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


*Dear God of all SAIYANS, please don't let me die! If I survive this, I'll never make trouble again!!!* Gona crosses her fingers. : ) *Help...................* She is cut of by getting her head hit on a rock.. They finally reach a depth satisfying to the shark. The shark drops her on a rock and her air tank shatters. She sucks in water trying to breath in her unconscious state. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


What is that white light? Wait, why am I in a tunnel? Uh-oh, I think I'm dying. Get away from the light! AWAY!!!!!!! Gona, wake yourself up! UP I SAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Just wake up and live. For May, and her family, and your family, and YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Chapter 5:

The Coast Guard has Gona in sight, "There is the victim," said one of the men. "Check her pulse!" Answered another. "I can't get any!" The Coast Guard has forgotten about the shark that circles them. Then... it attacks! "Get her up to the surfa........" The man is cut of by the shark biting him. The other men take him up to the surface, very quickly since the shark is chasing them.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


*It's all my fault, I shouldn't have agreed to put us in danger. Should have known a shark might be attracted to her cut. What if she doesn't survive? What if they can't find her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself either way.* The Coast Guard emerges with 2 injured souls, Gona and the bitten man. "Is she alive?!?!?",asked May. "We're not sure," answered a man. They called an ambulance and it comes and takes all of the ones that are harmed. May cries. The teachers herd everyone onto the buses to go back to the school. The teachers are all worried and are wondering how they were going to explain this to Gona's mother and father. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Back at Gona's house her parents are still clueless.(A/N: Not for long.) The phone rings. Goku picks it up. "Hello.""Do you know a girl named Gona...uh...Son." "Yes, why?""She was attacked by a shark on her field-trip.""Oh my gosh! Wait, who is this?" "South City Hospital.""We'll be there right away!" Goku hangs up the phone. "Chi- Chi, Gona's at the hospital, she got bitten by a shark on the field-trip."(Chi-Chi faints but Goku catches her.) * This is not your lucky day.* He straps her into the car and heads towards the hospital. 

  
  


Chapter 5:

May cries the whole way back to school. The school tries to call Gona's parents but they have already left for the hospital. May is sent home because she can't get her work done. "Suck it up, nothing can be that bad,"says Vegeta. "Yes it can! Gona got bitten by a shark on the field-trip and I don't even know if she survived! It's all my fault!" May breaks down crying as Vegeta grabs her, takes of, and flies them both home. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Goku and Chi-Chi arrive at the hospital.(Chi-Chi has woken up by now.) They walk in. They go up to the front desk . "Which room is Gona in," asked Chi- Chi. "Are you her mother or something?""Yes!""Okay, go down this hall and make a right, then take a left, it should be the only door in the hall, at the very end." Goku and Chi-Chi run and follow the clerks instructions. They stand in front of the door where Gona should be. They open it. There she was with doctors going everywhere in the room, doing tests on her. She looked so sad just lying there. Chi-Chi started to cry and leaned on Goku. One doctor came up and said, "Are you Gona's parents?" Goku and Chi-Chi nodded their heads. "Gona almost died, and she still could if she is disturbed. She is now in a coma. I'm sorry, all we can do now is wait and see if she makes it through. I know this is tough, my daughter died when she was only 3, I know what you're going through.""May I go and get my sons from school, they might want to know what is happening?" The doctor nods his head. So Goku goes to Gohan and Goten's schools and gets them with the excuse family emergency. He explains to them what he knows on the way back to the hospital.

  
  


Chapter 6:

There is some freak shark, the one that almost killed Gona, flying through the sky; it is heading towards South City Hospital. It still has the pungent SAIYAN blood smell ringing through its nostrils. The vengence of its former master's death still was a burden to this thought-less creature. It knew it's purpose was no other than to kill the man who ended the Red Ribbon army's rein of terror. The Earth's true hero- Goku. The child it attacked for energy earlier that morning had a direct blood line of its enemy. Using this smell, it could locate him. There were many creatures on this planet with that direct blood. Exactly 4 beings. The shark android attacked the South City hospital. People started to flee the burning building. Chi-Chi attempts to save Gona without hurting her anymore than she was. But in the chaos, people started to pile up, trying to save their own lives. *If only I had SAIYAN powers...NO! GONA!* She accidently dropped Gona in the hubbub. Then, suddenly, a moshpit formed leading toward the door and pushed Chi-Chi out of the building. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

  
  


To be continued.... 


	2. Part Two: The Shark Android Returns

A/N: Well, no one has read this, but I'm still going to type, because I think that SOME day someone will read this. Yea, I know, very pathetic. But, I'm bored, so I'll just deal.

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


Chapter 7:

Goku held Chi-Chi as she wept, and sent Goten and Gohan to tell the Briefs, though they were scared of what May's reaction might be. Well, as it turns out, Vegeta and May weren't there, they were still flying home from the school. When Gohan told Bulma about Gona, silent tears started to slowly flow down her cheeks. Trunks came in to see his best friend, his best friend's brother, and his mom crying. "What's up with you guys???""Gona...*sob*," Gohan tried to answer, "...died....*sob, another sob*." Trunks just stared wide eyed at his friends and family. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea. *One small (very, very tiny) tear slips down his cheek. Then, he notices, and wipes it away, and stops the tears that were filling up his eyes*

  
  


Chapter 8:

Vegeta, despite the weather looking eerie, followed the slight trail of yellow that was traced back to May on Nimbus. Vegeta just couldn't go home knowing that his daughter was mourning for something that wasn't evident and 'want a little privacy' by taking a spin around town. Now he was worried, he was quite fond of his sweet daughter- but what if Gona didn't survive? His ray of joy would never be the same; her emotions were too fragile for something as cruel as that. He didn't want her to know that he was following because she wanted to be left alone. Vegeta bit his bottom- lip as he slowly followed behind. May hovered over the grey bare streets as possibilities opened up to her. She knew her dad was following- she also knew that it was concern and a weird way of showing that he was there for her. But will Gona be here tomorrow for me? More tears streamed down. "Daddy, stop it!...I really do appreciate your concern, and I know you love me but-" Suddenly, something unexpected came out from the deepest shadows....

  
  


Chapter 9: 

Vegeta floated there, dumbstruck by the recent events which happen too fast for his brain to click together. When finally reality returned to him- he realized that now he was staring straight at Gona and May's murderer. Just as fast as the events happened, he felt a surge of emotions that filled him all at once- but the strongest was pure rage/anger/hatred. "SPIT HER OUT!!!" Vegeta tried to control this onslaught of anger, but felt his control slipping away as he turned Super Saiyan. "How DARE you...spit her out or be stubborn, it doesn't matter, either way- I'LL KICK YOUR FAT ASS AND RETRIEVE HER!!!" Vegeta powers up and charges at it with full force. He throws his left fist at it, a little too late to realize that this was no ordinary giant shark/android. After the punch was landed, he flinched back from the pain. His entire hand was in the process of turning purple and give off excruciating pain at the slightest breeze. Vegeta's hand bleed a little, which immediately got the shark's full attention. The shark flew by him but slashed him across the chest- which bled pretty bad compared to his hand. "That thing's sharp! May, I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!"

  
  


Chapter 10:

Vegeta tried with all his might to keep the gapping jaws of death from crushing him. "...May...are you in there...please, I can't hold on much longer, sweetie...." No answer. Vegeta noticed the gills were a ticket to the outside, since light filtered in from the outside~ in. Vegeta flew into the metal insides of the shark. Many strange things were in there but he found May. Vegeta gently picked her up and narrowly flew out of the gills. He gently lied her down on the ground and softly nudged her. "May...May wake up...May...please wake up...." Silence commenced- the only thing that could be heard was Vegeta's heavy breaths and the soft pitter-patter of the soothing rain. His tears mingled with his bloodstained cheeks as he looked up to the waiting creature with more determination than ever.

  
  


Chapter 11:

Bulma looked up at the clock with sad eyes from her hands. 5 p.m.. 5 p.m.!!! May and Gona's school get out at 4! "Where is Vegeta and May?" Bulma thought out loud as Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and Piccolo looked up at her (Other people came by to mourn). "Vegeta went to pick up May early from school- I'm surprised it even took more than 10 minutes. Do you think something happened to them?" Trunks stood up. "I'll go and check on where dad and sis are, alright mom?" "Fine, but be careful- and try to come back before the storm gets too harsh!" Goten also stood up. "Hey, I'll come too. What's the point of sitting around being sad when I could help." "Thanks Goten!" "*sniff sniff* You be careful too, Goten. Today's bad enough." "I will mom." Trunks and Goten left silently. 

  
  


Chapter 12:

Goten and Trunks go all around the city, and saw what massacre' had taken place. "My dad's ki is somewhere around here....oh no! It's fading fast- we have to hurry! It's pretty low as it is, come on Goten!!!" "I'm going -I'm going!" They arrived to where Vegeta and May are. "Dad! Are you alright?" Vegeta was on hands and knees, panting and bleeding."That monster...." "Dad, calm down, Goten will handle it from here as I bring you and May back-" Vegeta stood up in the middle of Trunks' plan and started walking towards the giant shark. "Hey, Goten help me- what are you looking at?" "Up there. It's back." "What's back? *He looks up* That shark! Do you think...?" Goten narrowed his eyes to the beast. Trunks flew in front of Vegeta. "Father...You can't...." Vegeta spat on the ground. "The hell, I can't!...Why don't you...pay your respects...." Vegeta tried to push Trunks aside. Trunks stepped out of the way to please him, then asked, "What do you mean by that?" Vegeta remained silent for a few minutes. "This...This creature...it must burn in hell with Frieza...for eternity...." Vegeta looked back to a certain spot, almost with pain, then continued on toward the enemy. Trunks looked in the same direction and noted a small limp body in the distance. He got Goten to help him. This gave Vegeta time to launch his last attack on his foe....

  
  
  
  


A/N: If this isn't suspense, I don't know what it is! 


End file.
